


The Four Winds

by Moonrose91



Series: Three Hundred Years of Being Forgotten (Mostly) [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Flying, Friendship, Gen, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They whirled and spun around the boy, the boy of Winter.</p><p>For he was as free as they and the Four Winds loved the boy dearly.</p><p>They just didn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Winds

Jack smiled as he raced along the wooden roof as silent as a snowflake.

It had been a week since meeting Sandman, and since, the Winds had been far more playful then before. While it still hurt, hurt with an agony that Jack couldn't handle before, the Winds were now quick to rush down and lift him up, spinning him away. They began to show him from place to place, cold front to cold front, racing and running across the skies and swirling around golden dream dust that spun lazily through the air, though Jack had yet to see the Sandman, he had a feeling that the small man made of gold who gleamed didn't need to be in a direct area, just a general one, to begin spreading out his golden sand.

That never stopped Jack from reaching out and touching it as he passed by on either the North or East Wind's back.

He knew the difference, knew who was who and which he could be with the longest (which was the North Wind), but they all came when he called for the Wind to take him home, because he was just asking for one, whichever one wanted to, to take him up and away from the ground, spinning and flying through the air as they propelled him along, though South could rarely do so, often spinning him off onto another’s back.

Jack never minded, North being a constant companion while the others bustled about doing their other duties, though Jack had no idea of what they were.

He was just happy to ride on the back of the Wind that was with him for that moment, often making it snow in Canada, for Jack loved to make it snow in Canada, mostly because there were not a lot of people up there and it always seemed to make everyone happy, so long as it wasn’t a blizzard.

For the rest of the year, and the turning of the Seasons, Jack noticed that South stayed with Summer, West stayed with Spring, and East with Autumn.

Armed with that knowledge, Jack knew that North was to help him, for he brought Winter, just like the other Winds helped the other Seasonal Spirits (for there had to be some, even if Jack never saw them).

He never thought of it as ownership, for they were there before him and far more free then he would ever be.

* * *

When Jack had been born from the lake and granted his abilities by the Man in the Moon, he had been made into the Spirit of Winter.

He had no need of belief to work his power, just like the other Seasonal Spirits had no need for it.

But, by being made into the Spirit of Winter, the North Wind was to come at his beck and call.

The North Wind, like the other three, was a free being, who hated the idea of ownership. So he was surprised when the child didn’t call upon him, or demand anything from him.

North Wind, curious, had lifted him up and tried to help him, but he was old and he had never had anyone to carry before.

Jack Frost, the Winter Child, was an odd Season Spirit.

One by one, the other Winds had come as well, aiding the North Wind.

And one by one, they grew to love the boy, saddened that, as he was a being of Winter, both South and West Wind were too warm to carry him for long, often having to give him up into the hold of either North or East, though even East could not hold the boy indefinitely.

He was as free as they, and he played constantly, now that he had met the Sandman and had his heart healed from being walked through and not spoken to, and ignored.

The Winds loved this Boy of Winter and Fun.

But they did not know why.

None of them realized it was because he never saw himself as owner, controller, ruler, of the North Wind as the other Seasonal Spirits did.

He saw the North Wind as his helper, his friend, his companion.

But never his servant.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from.
> 
> At all.


End file.
